The Last Chance
by charlottembp
Summary: Lily Evans has always had a soft spot for Quidditch star James Potter. He's strong, funny and dating another girl. So why does he cry when he thinks Lily is dead?
1. Chapter 1

Lily frowned down at the parchment. The words that had perplexed her for the last hour seemed to swim around the page as she stifled a large yawn. A short burst of laughter from behind her made her turn sharply and, to her disappointment, she saw Mary MacDonald entering the Common Room.

Mary made Lily's skin crawl. She embodied all the traits Lily shunned and was the single person Lily despised most. Mary was pretty and popular. She had flawless skin and hair that seemed permanently perfect. She could pass any test effortlessly.

And she was also dating the boy Lily liked.

James Potter was of average height and average build. He had dark hair that was never tidy and wore glasses. He had an exceptional talent for Quidditch and a knack for getting into trouble.

And to Lily, he was perfect.

She watched him follow Mary through the portrait hole and kiss Mary's cheek. Lily's own cheeks flushed with jealousy and she quickly turned back to her work. Biting her lip, she reattempted to read the chapter and, finding that she couldn't concentrate, slammed the book shut and scooped it into her bag. Without even a glance backwards, she hurried up the stairs to her dormitory, her breath coming quickly and her cheeks still red.

James smiled as Mary laughed at his joke. He stepped through the entrance to his Common Room and linked his arm through hers, feeling a strand of Mary's golden hair tickling his ear. A flash of red at the far side of the room caught his attention, and as he looked round he saw the characteristic red hair of Lily Evans swiftly exiting the room.

James toyed with this in his mind. Had she left because he had arrived?

_No_, he thought. _She probably didn't even see me. She had just finished with her work, that's all._ Reassured by this, James turned back to Mary and, one hand moving to cup her chin, planted a kiss on her full, red lips.

Lily opened her trunk and carefully slotted her Charms book into place. Closing the lid, she scrambled over the top of it and onto her bed. Lily lay back, relishing the quiet and tranquillity of the small room and taking a few deep breaths to clear her mind. She raised a hand to one cheek and was glad to feel the heat on her cheeks receding. Lily had learnt at a young age that her red hair and fair skin made her more prone to blushing.

Rolling over onto her tummy, Lily pulled her diary out from under her pillow and tapped it with her wand, removing the magical enchantment that protected it. She had long since learnt to keep her diary locked and hidden, after a nasty incident in her first year where Anabelle Croft had found it and read it aloud to the whole common room. Lily could still remember standing still and mortified in the portrait hole while Anabelle screeched at the top of her lungs about how hot Lily thought Severus Snape was.

The diary was a faded red, made from leather and a bit worn around the edges. Once or twice Lily had had to SpelloTape the pages back in when they'd fallen out, but she had never considered replacing it. The diary contained every thought, wish or secret Lily'd had since her first night at Hogwarts. It was more than a diary. To Lily, it was a part of herself.

She grabbed a quill from her bedside table and twisted it between her fingers, thinking carefully. What to write? A scathing paragraph on Mary MacDonald? A sweet poem about James Potter and the way his hair flicked up at the ends just behind his ear-

Lily stopped herself suddenly and snapped the diary shut, forcing it quickly back under her pillows. James Potter was just a boy. Sighing, Lily grabbed a book from her school bag and settled down to read.


	2. Chapter 2

James brushed some fluff of his sleeve and sank down into one of the cosiest armchairs by the fire. The common room was almost empty as most students had already gone down for breakfast, and the few remaining students bore the signs of oversleeping- messy hair, untidy clothes and panicked expressions. However, James had been ready for nearly an hour. He was ready to go down to breakfast and hungry for it. James was still in the common room because he was waiting for Mary.

Tapping his foot, James looked at his watch and sighed. He wasn't waiting any longer. He picked up his bags and turned towards the portrait hole, climbing deftly through it and strolling away from the common room, away from Mary and away from a red-headed girl, hidden in the shadows behind a suit of armour.

Lily held her breath and pressed herself further against the wall. Why was James Potter still in the common room? She thought she'd be safe to go upstairs, she thought he'd still be pigging out at breakfast, and then she nearly walked straight into him! Lily put a hand to her heart, which was hammering away fiercely against her ribcage. Her stomach sank a little as he turned the corner out of sight. She had liked seeing him, being close to him for once. Lily wiggled out of the suit of armour and made her way across the hall when suddenly

"Wooopee! Heavens, heavens, Lily Evans! Mudblood, no fun, red hair, big bum!" Peeves screeched at the top of his voice as he flew over head, dropping large pots of crimson ink around Lily and splattering her with red. Lily screamed and tried to run away, but she slipped on a large puddle of ink and fell over, smacking her head against the cold stone floor and knocking herself unconscious.

James turned the corner and approached the staircase sideways, hoping to be able to slide down the banister before the staircases moved again, when suddenly he heard a high-pitched scream. He paused momentarily. Was that Mary? Was she angry? He swallowed, trying to decide whether or not to turn back and find her. Closing his eyes for a second he made his mind up and started back towards the portrait hole.

To his surprise he did not find a furious Mary in the next corridor. James was startled to see Peeves hanging over an unconscious girl on the floor, her robes covering her face and her bare legs splattered with red. James was shocked. The girl's blood was lying in puddles all over the floor and splashed up the walls. What had happened?

"Peeves!" he yelled, dropping his bag to the floor and running towards the girl. Peeves saw him and clicked his fingers, disappearing into thin air with a loud crack.

James cursed under his breath and fell to his knees beside he girl, pulling her robes off her face and revealing her face to him. He gasped. It was Lily Evans, her red hair lying in a pool of blood and her grey eyes unmoving and empty. James let out his breath in a half-sob. Lily was...dead?


	3. Chapter 3

Lily groaned, her fingers twitching upwards towards her head, her mind foggy. What had happened? Why did her head hurt so much? Lily opened her eyes slowly, the world coming into focus. Wait a second. Why was James Potter crouching over her, crying?

Lily's eyes widened and she screamed as she realised James' hands were around her, clutching her to him. She pulled her arm free instinctively and punched him hard in the jaw, knocking him backwards and allowing her to crawl free. Breathing quickly she tried to stand, then wobbled and fell back to the ground, her knees hitting the floor hard and sending a shock up her spine. Lily howled in pain and curled up in a ball on the wet floor.

James couldn't process what had just happened. Lily had just punched him. Lily was alive? His chin was throbbing, and he couldn't put two and two together. She'd lost so much blood... James sat up and saw that Lily had moved slightly and was now curled up on the floor. He scrambled towards her and tried to sit her up.

"Lily? Are you ok? We need to get you to the hospital wing straight aw-"Lily sat up suddenly and punched him again, this time weaker and on his shoulder. The hit was feeble and James barely registered it, instead noticing yet more blood soaked into Lily's cloak.

"Please Lily, you've lost an awful lot of blood..." James stopped again as Lily mumbled something incomprehensible.

"What?" James moved closer as Lily lifted her head and wiped a little of the blood off her cheek with the sleeve of her robe.

"It's ink." James stared at her incredulously. Was Lily seriously suggesting... He touched his finger to a small puddle of the crimson liquid on the floor and smiled a little. The girl was right. Instead of the nightmare situation James believed it to be it appeared that the hallway was simply covered in ink, not Lily's blood.

Lily groaned quietly again as she sat up cross-legged on the floor. Her head was pounding and James Potter was smiling right at her. Lily silently cursed Peeves for getting her into this situation and once again raised a hand to the back of her head, where a large sore lump had formed and was throbbing painfully.

"Ouch" she muttered absently, wiping ink off her hands and fretting about whether it would come out of her hair entirely. James was suddenly beside her, his large hands holding her head gently and his green eyes peering at her bump.

"Nice one Evans" he chuckled, examining the painful area closely, "How did you manage that?"

Lily huffed quietly and pushed his hands off her face.

"It was Peeves" she said loudly, pushing her hair out of her face and at the same time checking that her skin was not hot, a tell-tale sign that she was blushing. It felt a little warm but hopefully James would think that was simply because she was hurt.

"Are you blushing, Evans?" Lily winced and took a deep breath.

"Absolutely not, Potter. I have ink on my face, that's all. It's just red ink. Don't get too full of yourself, James, it's not all about you."

It was James' turn to wince. Lily was known for her poisonous tongue and her sharp wit, but James had never been on the receiving end before. It hurt.

Lily saw the look in James' eyes and moved closer instinctively. She felt awful for making him upset. Why did she have to open her big mouth all the time and hurt people who cared about her?

Taking a deep breath, Lily placed a hand on James' knee and squeezed it once. She opened her mouth to apologise, but before she could James had pulled her closer to him and into a kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

Lily was shocked. Her mouth was smooshed against James', one of his hands on the back of her neck and the other hanging awkwardly by his side. Lily was unsure what to do. Should she close her eyes? Should she push him away? Lily had never kissed a boy before. She didn't know how to act.

Lily looked at James, who had his eyes closed and seemed to be enjoying himself. She quickly closed her eyes, and pursed her lips a little. James seemed to take this as encouragement, as he slid his hand down her neck and onto her lower back, pulling her closer to him. Lily could feel his heart beating against her chest and she smiled a little.

James pulled away slowly and looked at Lily, a little worried and a red flush in his cheeks. Lily looked right back at him unashamedly. Neither spoke for a few seconds, until the silence of their corridor was interrupted by the sharp slap of shoes on stone.

Mary MacDonald rounded the corner, robes billowing and hands clenched in anger. Her eyes focused on the scene in front of her- a sea of red, smashed glass and James sitting far too close to Lily for it to be normal. Mary opened her mouth and screamed.

"JAMES POTTER, WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE? WHY ARE YOU WITH HER AND COVERED IN INK?" Mary splashed her way towards them, red spots flying up and onto her clean socks.

James stood up indignantly.

"I waited for almost an hour, Mary. I was too hungry to stay any longer, and found Lily here..." James looked down at her, his hazel eyes pleading for help.

"Yes," said Lily, boldly looking Mary straight in the eye, "Yes, Mary. Nothing happened. We slipped on the ink, that's all."

Mary narrowed her blue eyes at Lily. Taking a deep, calming breath, she spoke again , her screechy voice quickly giving Lily a pounding headache.

"Fine. How absurd of me. Let's go James." Mary walked forward, dragging James by his collar and placing a hand possessively on his back. They navigated through the puddles until they'd reached the end of the corridor, where Mary paused for a moment and threw a glance back at Lily.

"You look a mess, Evans. Don't you ever try to look pretty?"

Mary disappeared from view, her pitchy giggle reverberating around the halls. Lily's fist clenched and unclenched rhythmically, her fury close to bubbling over and her mind concentrated on calm thoughts.

_Tranquil seas. White clouds. Sunshine. Bluebirds. James' eyes. The feeling of his lips on hers..._

Lily bit her lip, and gathered her books from the floor. She waved her wand, muttering "Scurgify" and the ink vanished. She almost ran to the portrait hole, jumping straight inside and up the stairs, towards her dorm-room and the diary waiting under her pillow.


	5. Chapter 5

James couldn't sleep that night. His mind kept wandering into the girl's dormitory, past the door to Mary's room where it usually visited and instead tiptoeing all the way to Lily's dorm. He sighed and turned over, rolling onto his back and gazing up at the faded red hangings of his four-poster bed. What was Lily doing right now?

He sat up suddenly. He had to see her.

James pushed the covers off his bed, grabbing his dressing gown and slippers from the end of his bed. He snatched his wand off the table beside the bed and creeped out of the room, closing the door quietly behind him. James walked slowly down the hall, wincing as every floorboard creaked beneath the threadbare carpet. He held his breath as he heard a loud noise behind him, praying that it wasn't one of the prefects coming to catch him.

A loud meow filled his ears and he smiled. It was Ursula, the Gryffindor cat. He crouched down and stroked her quickly behind the ears, but stopped as she started purring and put a finger silently to his lips. The cat lost interest and padded off towards the stairs.

James crept on, passing the prefect's rooms without making a noise, and turned the corner. The common room was in sight, he just had to pass the-

James gulped. The Head Boy's room. No-one walked past that room without the Head Boy knowing, day or night. He took a deep breath and prepared himself.

_Think light. Think feather-light. I am a feather on the breeze, drifting silently along in the wind._

James closed his eyes, and drifted along the corridor and straight into the wall, knocking several trophies and a shelf onto the floor. Cursing under his breath James hurtled into the common room and dove under one of the large tables, pulling chairs in front of him and crouching close to the floor. He looked around, eyes darting from side to side, looking for a safer hiding place, a dark corner. His eyes froze on the door to the girl's dorms. He could just slip inside.

James flew out from under the table with speed only a seeker could muster. He pulled the door open and had only just shut it when he heard the Head Boy stomp into the room, shouting at the top of his voice. James felt the walls vibrating as he shouted from behind the door, but he didn't care. He was only staircases away from Lily Potter.


	6. Chapter 6

**So sorry guys, my laptop broke and all the chapters I had saved to upload deleted themselves, along with everything else. Major bummer, but do not fear! I have commandeered my brother's computer and will hopefully be posting more regular updates from now on. Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Maybe check out one of my other stories too?**

James leaned against the wall, his breath coming quickly and his heart beating audibly. The first tendrils of doubt were creeping into his mind, infesting his brain like ivy clinging to a wall. Should he? Shouldn't he? Would Lily be angry or happy?

_Does she even like me?_

James shook the thought off almost as quickly as it had come. Who wouldn't like him? He was James Potter. Besides, he'd already risked life and limb to get here. He could've been killed or worse, expelled.

He paused, waiting for the Head Boy to stop shouting and inevitably slam back into his own room. James stood there for what felt like hours, but a quick look at his watch showed it had been mere minutes. He took a step forward, bounding up the stairs as quietly as was possible in his state of excitement.

The breath was knocked out of James as the stairs shimmered and changed. What had been stairs, moments before, had suddenly morphed into a slide and James crashed back down, landing uncomfortably squished up against the door at the bottom. He groaned quietly and he smacked his head on the frame and was just getting up when he heard a whooshing noise from above him.

Lily Evans slid down the staircase, legs folded neatly and eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"James Potter, what the hell are you doing in the girl's dormitory at 5am?"


	7. Chapter 7

Lily frowned up at him, defiant.

"Well James? Don't just stare at me? Why are you here?"

She stood up quickly, her eyes almost level with his nose. He was so tall. Lily couldn't remember him getting that tall. She couldn't remember when the short, scruffy James had been replaced with this James, who made her heart quicken and filled her tummy with butterflies...

Lily blinked out of her reverie and leaned her head back to glare him in the eye. James didn't say a word, and Lily felt her anger ebbing away.

Her voice softened a little. "You can't be here James. This is the girl's dormitory and last time I looked at you-"Lily stopped and blushed. "I mean... Well... You're not a girl. Obviously."

James smiled a little as Lily fumbled over her words. He took a step closer to her. They were already close in the confined space of the corridor and his movement meant his chest brushed against Lily's, making her stomach flip and her hands shake a little.

"Last time you looked?" James' hazel eyes twinkled in the light and Lily felt her cheeks going redder. She floundered for a response.

"That's not what I meant, Potter. I was only saying..."

James' smile grew into a grin and he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"What were you only saying, Lilyflower?"

Lily blushed even more, feeling sure that her cheeks were hot enough to start a fire now. She liked the nickname, but wasn't going to tell him that.

"My name isn't Lilyflower, Potter." She turned her back on him and started back up the stairs, palms sweating and her stomach still doing somersaults.

James couldn't bear to watch Lily walk away. He'd felt something between them, something real and alive that he didn't feel around anyone else.

"No, Lily!" James made a grab for her and she spun on her heels.

"Problem, Potter?"

James quickly regained his composure.

"Care to explain why you were awake this late, and how you knew to come down the staircase?"

He saw a flash of something in her eyes and she answered quickly.

"If you must know I couldn't sleep and just as I was about to come downstairs to get some water the stairs changed. Michael Crawford tried to come up and see Serena last year- we all know what happens when a boy sets foot on our stairs. I knew someone would be down here and I wanted to be the one to send them away."

James grinned a little wider, triumphantly. "I'm still here."

Lily seemed to realise this at the same time. She pulled open the door behind him and pushed James out into the Common Room. He stumbled backwards into an armchair.

_Evans is surprisingly strong,_ James thought as he straightened up and sat back on the arm of the chair. "Are you going to get a drink?" he said, still smiling at her.

Lily found the way he smiled at her incredibly cute. He had a lopsided smile and his eyes sparkled in the light of the dying fire. She rolled her eyes at him and went to sit near the fireplace, warming her hands a little in front of the low flames. To her surprise, a moment later James sat down on the threadbare rug beside her. Lily made a conscious effort to keep her breathing regular. His knee was touching hers.

James' heart quickened. He'd misjudged the distance between them when he'd gone to sit down beside her on the floor. Her knee was touching his. He could feel the warmth of her skin through his thin pyjamas.

Lily watched James out of the corner of her eye. He seemed to be engrossed in the flickering flames of fire. She was disappointed.

_Of course he's not interested in me_, she thought sadly. _He's James Potter and I'm only silly Lily Evans. He has Mary and I'm not important to him._

Lily sighed quietly until something occurred to her. It was a thought so mind consuming that she would think of nothing else for days. It was a thought that could topple empires, conquer mountains and turn the school upside down.

_So why did he kiss me?_

James fiddled with the tassels on the edge of the rug. He plaited them quickly, his fingers nimble and swift. He and Lily sat there in silence for almost an hour, watching the fire dying down until it was nothing more than a pile of glowing coals. The soft glow made his eyelids heavy and he became aware of Lily's head on his shoulder, her red hair spilling over her face and tickling his arm. He lay back on the floor cushions and Lily snuggled next to him, pressing her cold toes into his legs and shivering slightly. James gently draped a fold of his dressing gown over her and put an arm around her body, falling into a deep and peaceful sleep beside Lily Evans.


	8. Chapter 8

James yawned and stretched, reaching his arm out to grab his glasses off his bedside table. He was confused to find he couldn't move his arm and even more confused when he felt something stirring beside him. He jumped backwards and away from the movement and Lily Evans rolled off of his arm onto the floor, banging her head on a chair leg as she went. James' vision was blurred and he searched the floor clumsily for his glasses which must have fallen off during the night. James was trying to piece together what had happened. Where was he? Why had he been cuddling Lily Evans?

Lily winced as her head hit the wooden leg of the armchair. She looked up at the boy sitting on the rug and had to fight to control a gasp. Why was she with James Potter? Where were they? She sat up and brushed the dust off her bare legs and arms. This seemed to be a regular occurrence- hitting her head when Potter was around. Lily shivered a little and blinked sleep out of her eyes. She stared at James incredulously, trying to remember last night. Why had she been cuddling James Potter?

James sat up, still unable to place his glasses. Had they rolled under a chair? He was on his hands and knee searching when a hand appeared in front of his face. It was blurry around the edges but James could still make out the shape and colour of his glasses. He took them gratefully and the world returned to normal, shapes reforming and everything looking a little crisper than usual.

"Thanks," he muttered quietly, not looking Lily in the eye.

"No problem," she replied. There was a wistful tone to her voice, a longing James could not quite place. Lily sighed and stood.

"Don't tell anyone," she said "Or we'll both be in trouble." With a swish of her hair she exited the room, hurrying back up to her dormitory in her skimpy pyjamas. James was sad to see her go. His left side was warm and a few of Lily's long red hairs clung to his dressing gown. He brushed them off, picked up his stuff and padded off sleepily towards his own room, hoping the rest of the Marauders were still asleep and he wouldn't have to explain himself to them.

_Dear Diary,_

_What a story I have today! Last night I discovered James Potter attempting to break into the girl's dormitories and apprehended him on the staircase. He looked so sweet and confused, trying to work out why they had suddenly become a slide. We got talking and ended sleeping together by the fire._

_Wait, no. That sounds wrong. We didn't __**sleep**__ together. We only slept together, or at least next to each other. That is until he woke me up this morning by pushing me off him and smack bang into a chair leg! The nerve of him!_

_Oh Diary, he couldn't find his glasses. They'd fallen off his face and rolled under my leg when he woke up. He seemed so innocent and needy when he was searching for them... I just wanted to kiss him and make it all better! That sounds so stupid. I'm being stupid. He has a girlfriend; last night meant nothing to him! He was probably trying to get up those stairs to see her, that's all._

_If only he wasn't dating Mary. If only he felt the same way about me as I do about him... but maybe he does. __**He **__kissed __**me**__ after all. I liked that. His lips were warm on mine. It's been too long since I kissed someone._

_Dare I do it, Diary? Dare I try to kiss him again? Should I?_

_I wish you could give me advice, Diary. You're the person who knows the most about me._

_Lily x_

James scampered across the bare stone floor of his room to his four-poster bed, diving under the covers and hiding his head under his pillow. He could smell Lily's scent on the shoulder of his pyjamas and he breathed deeply, the smell of lavender and... James sniffed again. What was that other flower? It wasn't rose, it wasn't violets... James smiled and inhaled deeply. It was lilies. How cliché.

A loud cough from the other side of the room made James freeze.

"Prongs, what are you doing under there? Sounds like you're snorting cocaine or something. What's up with the heavy breathing, man?" Sirius Black peered through his hangings at James' bed.

"Shut up Padfoot. I've got a blocked nose." James was on edge, hoping Sirius would take the bait and accept that.

"Whatever, Prongs. Some of us are trying to sleep here." James watched Sirius roll over in bed and tangle his blankets around him again, apparently falling back asleep.

James pulled his pillow further over his head, attempting to block out the snores of Peter Pettigrew in the bed next to his. "For a rat he does make a lot of noise," James muttered into his pillow. There was a snort of laughter from Sirius and then James drifted off, his dreams filled with fireplaces and the scent of liles.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry for not updating! I lead a very busy, exciting life and it slipped my mind. Also my computer broke. And I had writers block : **

James awoke the next morning to the sound of Remus Lupin shouting.

"James, you fool, you've overslept and breakfast ends in 10 minutes." James was shocked. He never overslept. His body was a temple; a temple with an excellent alarm system. 7:30 sharp, every morning. Rolling over to grab his glasses, James took a quick look at his watch. Almost 8:50. What had happened?

As he stood up, James got a brief whiff of scent… lavender and lilies. The events of last night came back to him- his desperate need to see Lily, and their late night encounter and cuddle session…

James shook his head a little, expelling any thoughts of last night. That had been a mistake. He had a girlfriend. He was happy.

Lily ceremoniously buttered a slice of toast, her eyes scanning up and down the long Gryffindor table, instead of concentrating on the knife in her hand. A glob of butter flicked off the knife and onto her pristine blazer, leaving a large greasy smudge across the fabric. Lily cursed under her breath and drew out her wand to remove the smudge. She was glad she's paid so much attention in Charms- it was times like this when being the quiet, nerdy one really came in handy.

As she muttered the spell a large body plonked itself down on the bench beside her.

"Morning Evans." came a gruff voice, as James Potter reached across the table for a pot of coffee. Lily looked at him and was glad there was coffee so close. He needed it.

"James? Are you alright? You look a little… rough this morning."

He grunted and poured the coffee into a mug, splashing flecks of liquid up and onto his white shirt collar. Lily winced as she saw this, and then blanched when she saw the entirety of his attire. His shirt was buttoned incorrectly and in need of a good ironing, his tie was far too short and there was a rip in the crotch of his trousers. Lily's eyes scanned over this area and she tried not to think about it too much.

She nibbled at her toast, noticing his hair looked even scruffier than usual today. Somehow, it managed to make him look even sexier than usual.

Lily set down her toast and mumbled a quick goodbye to James as she stood and fled the Gryffindor table. She was too confused to be able to sit next to James for too long. Did he have feelings for her, or was she just kidding herself?

Lily wove quickly through the corridors towards her first class and forced herself to concentrate on the essay she had written for Ancient Runes, instead of on James. Instead of on the dark-haired boy with hazel eyes, who'd cuddled her on a threadbare rug in front of a dying fire only hours before.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: two short chapters in one night! Aren't you guys lucky ;)**

James failed to notice Lily leave: he was too engrossed in ramming as much food as possible down his throat in the last few minutes of breakfast. He did, however, notice her absence when the food vanished off the table and he stood up to go to is first lesson. He had hoped to walk her to class, but she was no-where to be seen. James looked around the room and caught sight of Mary sitting with some Ravenclaw friends. He turned quickly away and walked swiftly out the grand double doors that led into the Great Hall and off, up one of the large enchanted staircases that the school was famous for. He wasn't in the mood to deal with Mary and her loud, giggly friends. He couldn't cope

James had forgotten a few books that he needed for the day, and he hurried through a secret passageway behind a large tapestry on the second floor, emerging near the common room and darting inside and up to his dorm. To his surprise, he found Sirius Black rooting around the dorm room too.

"Padfoot?" he said, alerting the other boy to his presence, "What are you doing here?"

Sirius sat back on his heels infront of a large pile of clothes. "Can't find any clean Quidditch robes for practice later, Jamesy. There's louds of dirty ones-" Sirius paused to throw a few over his shoulder and James stepped back, reeling at the smell, "-but not a single clean robe to be found."

**A/N: This chapter is unbelievably short, but it's 1am and I really want to post it tonight, finished or not. Please review, favourite and follow!**


End file.
